Nintendo Power V30
Nintendo Power V30 is the November 1991 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Final Fantasy II on it's cover. Contents ''Flintstones'' The first game featured in the magazine is The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy. It is a 10-page article that included information on Fred's movements, a world map, maps for numerous levels, and strategies for obstacles within those levels. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a 2-page Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. It portrays Nester in an F-Zero setting. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''Final Fantasy II'' The next featured game is the cover story, Final Fantasy II. The article gives detailed information on the characters and magic, as well as a world map. It also gives readers a quick look at many different areas within the game. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Super Mario World, Battletoads, The Legend of Zelda, Metal Gear, Destiny of an Emperor, and The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants. ''Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? The next article takes a look at ''Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? It has a brief look at many of the characters and the different times and places to which the player will travel. ''Ultimate Air Combat'' Ultimate Air Combat is the game featured in the next article. It contains information on the hardware each aircraft carries and an explanation of the heads-up display. ''Tom & Jerry'' The next article features Tom & Jerry: The Ultimate Game of Cat and Mouse!. It has details about the characters (Tom, Jerry and Tuffy) and some useful items. There are also maps provided for some stages. Game Boy This section of the magazine includes reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews The games reviewed here include Battletoads, Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Faceball 2000, Double Dragon II, and WordHai. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets specifically for Game Boy titles. Game Boy Now Playing Similar to the "Now Playing" section, this section of the Game Boy feature lists new game releases and ratings for those games. Some of the top-rated Game Boy games here include (in alphabetical order): Battletoads, Double Dragon II, Faceball 2000, and Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. Top 10 This section lists the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' #''Dr. Mario'' Coming Soon This section lists some Game Boy games that were soon to be released. Some of the games listed here are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers, Terminator 2: Judgement Day and Ninja Gaiden Shadow. Super NES Showcase This next article gave readers a closer look at some of the upcoming games for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The three games included here are Super Tennis, U.N. Squadron and Super Baseball Simulator 1.000. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated NES games here included (in alphabetical order): The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy, Sesame Street Countdown and Ultimate Air Combat. Some of the top-rated Super NES games here included (in alphabetical order): Final Fantasy II, Hal's Hole-in-One Golf, Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Super Tennis, and U.N. Squadron. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back and Lemmings (SNES). Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game drops a few spots from the previous month. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Final Fantasy # Battletoads # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants # Crystalis # Dragon Warrior II # Mega Man 3 # Tetris # The Legend of Zelda Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes